Dragonball Gaiden: The Search for Goku
by Vash El Stampede
Summary: So, the eternal dragons have been destroyed. Earth has been saved, and Goku is dead... or is he? Other deceased like Pikkon and Piccolo can still be sensed in otherworld, but Goku is missing! Vegeta vows to find out.
1. Start! A New Story Unfolds!

The following is a fan fiction based off of Akira Toriyama's _Dragonball_ series. None of the characters are mine nor do I hold claim to any of their copyrights. Now, on with the show!

_The following events take place just a few months after the initial storyline events that make up the bulk of Dragonball GT._ _Note: Not after the final episode which is a look into the future. This is just a forewarning as to the possible existence of spoilers for those who are unversed in the ways of GT._

_Damn it._ The sun is slowly rising over treetops on a slightly cold March morning. The Saiyan known as Vegeta stands near the edge of a cliff overlooking the forest below. His breath can be seen rising like steam from his mouth every time he exhales. A look of frustration adorns his face as he turns his head to spit. The warmth of the sun creeps across his head and torso, making him realize how cold the rest of his body was. Almost automatically, he zips his leather jacket all the way up and thrusts his hands into the pockets. _Where the hell are you, Kakarot? This makes no sense! _ The confusion that befuddles him every morning once again finds its way into his mind as he turns to head inside.

Once there, he takes off the coat and sits down on the living room couch, allowing his mind to settle a bit before flicking on the television. Usually he has to get up and make his own coffee, but today he is surprised by a cup of coffee finding its way to his hands without him having to move. "Aaah, Bulma… you're up. I didn't wake you, did I?" A smirk twists his lips upwards as he asks, knowing that the answer is pretty obvious. "Well, as a matter of fact…" her hand, now free of the coffee cup it was once holding, falls back onto the mass of raven-black spiked hair on top of Vegetas head. Before she can finish her statement, the Saiyan reaches around to meet her, and as they do, they engage in a kiss. After the heartfelt sentiment, the middle-aged blue haired woman starts to walk around the couch; her robe shuffling across the floor as she makes it onto the carpeted surface in front of the couch. After sitting down, she stares in quiet at her beloved. With her usual feminine intuition she knows there's something troubling her husband and normally would just leave him alone about it because Vegeta is not known for his abilities to understand, appreciate, or accept help or concern in any way, shape or form. However this time is different and she cannot help herself… "Sweetie…" she looks meek as she gazes at the mass of muscle that is her partner "… you've been getting up early every morning and going outside. I don't like to butt my nose in, but I can't help but feel that something's wrong. Is everything okay?"

Vegeta lets out an exasperated sigh. His shoulders slump slightly as he puts his cup of coffee down on the table. He looks over to his wife and begins to speak, "I've been avoiding this topic for a while, because it brings out feelings in me I didn't know I had. It's sort of troubling…" He moves his massive frame closer to her and turns to face her. "It's Kakarot. I can't sense him. I know he's dead, but even in the otherworld a persons ki can be sensed. I mean, I can even sense Piccolo's ki in hell as we speak. I don't know if he's hiding it purposely or what…" Vegetas thoughts trail off as he begins pondering the situation but once again hits the roadblock of confusion and gives in to a headache. Seeing him rubbing his temples in frustration, Bulma quickly hops up and gets her love some aspirin, offering her apologies the whole time. "I'm sorry honey, I knew I shouldn't have brought it up, it's just…"

"Heh," Vegeta lets out amidst squinted eyes. "It's quite alright Bulma. I'm just at the end of my rope in figuring out what to do. The only option I even think might help would be to go see King Kai; however I have no ship to get to his planet with." With this, Bulmas eyes lit up. "I can get you a ship!" She almost drops the pills on her way back into the living room. "I…" is all she manages to get out before the Saiyan cuts her off. "Bulma," he spoke with a stern tone, "Capsule Corp. is already in the red this year due to dwindling profits from last year. Sure, Baby trying to take over Earth caused the Corporation some problems, but let's be honest. The Corp is really in the red because of-""-of the spaceship we made for Goku, Trunks and Pan." Bulma speaks up and finishes her spouses' sentence. "I know, I know… but…" she begins futilely, knowing Vegeta has made his mind up. A glance from him was all she needed and she quickly stopped pleading.

Placing his now empty coffee cup on the table, Vegeta stands up and stretches a bit then turns to Bulma. "I'm gonna take a shower and head out for a while. Will you be OK here with Bra?" Bulma half rolled her eyes. She knew no matter what the truth was Vegeta was going to do what he wanted to do anyway, so arguing was pointless. "Yeah, I'll be fine here." With that, Vegeta heads up the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as the Saiyan is out of sight, the crafty housewife places a call to her office. After a password and voice recognition check to verify that she is indeed Bulma Briefs, the former president of Capsule Corporation, she is put on the line with the current president; which happens to be none other then her son Trunks. A few moments later, she hangs the phone up and goes about the day with a rather pleased smile across her face.

TWO WEEKS LATER

The sun is hanging high in the midday sky; the rocky landscape is perfectly bathed in its golden rays. Birds are singing and a river is flowing nearby with some wildlife drinking from it. It appears as if nothing can break the serenity which encompasses this pristine locale, nothing except maybe the crumbling and near total destruction of just one of the many stony cliffs that ornament the area. A young man, about twenty-one years old, stands in the center of a clearing facing in the direction of the rock pillar that just collapsed. He is sweating profusely, and his legs tremble under his own weight. His darkened skin seems to glisten in the rays of the sun as his black Mohawk rustles in the gentle breeze. With arms placed before him at the ready, his quickened breathing begins to slow down and assume a normal repetition. After a moment, his brow quirks and his arms lower to his sides. "NOW!" a voice calls out from the rock-strewn debris as a pillar of golden light emanates from its center. Taken aback, the young man begins to assume his defensive stance, but to no avail. A young girl, no more then sixteen, appears before him throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. With a few nimble movements and a lot of experienced blocks, the male manages to avoid any serious damage. He then executes a few hand-to-hand techniques of his own to put distance between the two. The young woman, visibly frustrated, hovers in the air a few feet and places her arms behind and above her head. Her golden locks barely contained within the blue bandanna she sports, and her clothing rustling in the force of the energy her body is giving off. Two orbs of light appear in the palms of each of her hands, as she begins to speak: "Flash…"

"That is enough, Pan." The young male states as he pulls a small capsule out from his pocket. "What? Why?" The teen shrieks as she drops to the ground. The orbs of energy dissipate in her hands, and her hair color changes to black. "I was just getting started! Why are we stopping now? Am I too much for you?" "Overexertion is the downfall of many warriors, remember that." was the circuitous response, given over the "BOM!" sound the capsule made upon pressing the button on the top. "Overexertion!" the expected retort, "I was barely breaking a sweat. What're you talking about, Uub?" She was confident she knew exactly what was going on: She was more powerful then he imagined, and he was unprepared for this battle. She just wanted to hear him say it out loud. "Come on, Pan." The youth dodged the line of questioning, "Let's eat." After the dust settled from the capsule BOMing there was a picnic table complete with food waiting for them. _She certainly IS his granddaughter. _He thinks to himself as he walks next to her to the table. _I had no idea it would be THIS tough. _Pan takes her seat and then looks up at Uub as he crosses to the other side. _He's got a bit of an ego, but he still reminds me a lot of grandpa._ _Am I just coming here to train with him in a vain attempt at seeing gramps again? Seeing gramps in his one and only pupil?_

The two eat their lunch in veritable silence, occasionally glancing at the other, but never making eye contact. When their eyes did meet, one or the other; or sometimes both; would quickly turn away. Just before they finished, they were interrupted by a third party appearing next to the table. This man had short black hair, semi-spiked and wore glasses. He looked down at the young girl. "Pan, there you are!" He then looked at the table and at Uub on the other side and quickly let out a nervous chuckle while scratching his head. "I guess I better stop just barging in like this, huh? I might wind up seeing something I don't want to see!" Both the youngsters began blushing uncontrollably and Uub quickly gathered all of the belongings before stating: "Uhhh… I gotta go! Seeya later Pan! Goodbye Mr. Gohan!" and flew off into the distance, his ki trail acting as a dotted line to show the path of his flight which was rather crooked due to his fevered state. Gohan looked a bit shocked as he watched the young boy fly off and then glanced back down at Pan. "DAD!" the young girl screamed, "That was like, SUPER embarrassing!" Her cheeks were still red from the blushing. The response was once again just a nervous chuckle and a scratching of the back of the head.


	2. Surprise! It's a Dinner Date!

"Huh!" the phone almost slips out of the young man's dark-skinned hand at his shock. "You really mean it!" A giggle was the response at first, "Of course, silly. Why would I mind having you over for dinner?" It was a female voice coming through from the other line. With a look of sudden realization he starts, "But Pan, your father…" "Don't worry Uub, I'll make sure my dad doesn't say or do anything embarrassing." The tone in her voice is reminiscent of a child coaxing a cat into the open, and for a brief moment, both youths bask in the splendor of each others' silence until a third voice from the female end blares through: "Hey! I heard that!" "Oh crap," the female voice again; "dad's steamed, I better go." Uub felt his heart unexplainably drop to his stomach at hearing this, but he understood. "OK Pan, I'll see you tomorrow night then. Thanks again!" With that, the phone met the receiver and both went about their daily business but with a slight spring in their step.

The next night, Vegeta looks up at the late evening sky through a myriad of branches and leaves. Two weeks of soul searching and general clearing of his mind is hardly what one would call "going out for a while." But he knew Bulma expected as much anyway, so he wasn't worried. He was debating whether to camp out again or head home, when there is a sudden sound from his pack… _'We gota powaa! Dragonbaru...' _the noise is cut silent by Vegeta flipping open his cell phone. "Yo." was the typical nonchalant answer. "Veggie-kun, I want you to come home tonight. Trunks is going to come over for dinner, and Bra has been saying how much she misses you." Vegetas head drooped and a huge sweat drop rolled down the side of his face. "Bulma, she only misses me because nobody's there to buy her stuff…" "Oh well, that can't be helped!" Is the response, as she continues: "Please? PLEEEEASE!" About a dozen more sweat drops join the original as her begging ensued. "Okay. OKAY! I'll be there in about an hour." You could almost feel the happiness fly out of the phone like a burst of sunlight. "Yay! I'll make your favorite! See you soon. I love you." Vegeta was already pulling the phone away from his ear as he casually answered "I know." and then flipped the phone closed.

About the same time, Uub shows up at Pan's house completely decked out. He put on his best clothes and made sure to take extra care to look as spiffy as possible. Of course, this pretty much meant he looked normal but hey, at least he tries. Gohan answers the door though, not Pan like he was hoping and immediately a huge lump forms in his throat. "Hey Uub," Gohan had a bright smile on his face as he stepped to the side of the open door to let his guest in "come on in! Dinner will be ready in a little while." Uub just smiled back and nervously walked in. Looking around, he was shocked that one of the legendary Z Warriors Goku talked about all the time lived such a normal… boring life. He expected the first Saiyan to surpass the boundaries of the Super Saiyan transformation and achieve Super Saiyan 2 would be living a life of luxury, not in a small 2 bedroom house with practically a library full of books at his disposal. He wants to make conversation with Gohan, to ask him all about how he beat Cell and how his mystic transformation works but the lump in his throat halts any such attempts. Gohan watches Uub and chuckles, "Now where is Pan? PAN!" he shouts up the staircase at his daughter. Moments of silence, then an answer "Just have Uub come up here, dad!" "Oh I don't think so, missy!" a middle-aged woman walks down the hall from the kitchen into the foyer, a distressed look on her face. "I will NOT have any boys in my little girls' bedroom, thank you very much!" With that, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a defiant huff. Sweat drops slid down both Gohans' and Uubs' heads, and Gohan pleaded; "Come on, Videl. I don't think…" she cut him off right there "I said NO Gohan. Got it? NO BOYS!" Gohan reared back from his wife's yelling. "Oh yes, most assuredly honey. No boys whatsoever. I don't know what I was thinking." Scratching the back of his head and nervously laughing, Gohan slowly tiptoes backwards into the study and out of sight. _Wow. I guess even Saiyans can be intimidated. _Uub ponders that thought for a moment, before his concentration is completely shattered by the visage of Pan walking down the stairs. Normally Pan likes to wear tomboyish clothing or anything loose fitting and comfortable. She also detests doing her hair, thus why she wears a bandanna all the time. Today however was completely different for Pan was dressed to kill. Her hair was done up really nice and she was wearing makeup. In addition, she was wearing this really cute midriff top-and-skirt combo that was all light pink; a color which, for some unknown reason, Uub finds himself rather fond of. "Hey Uub," she giggled a bit before continuing, "you gonna say something, or just sit there with your tongue hanging out all night?"

"Bulma!" The Saiyan prince calls out as he walks in the back door of his home. "Hey dad!" is the response he's met with in unison from his offspring. Both Trunks and Bra are sitting in the living room watching TV. Bra is in possession of the remote however, and is watching some sort of boy band performance which Trunks seems rather disinterested in. "Where's your mother?" Vegeta asks his daughter as he's hanging up his black leather jacket. While waiting for an answer, he heads up the stairs; "She said she was going out to pick up a few more things for dinner." Upon hearing the word dinner, he noticed a smell about the kitchen, and took note of the 3 stoves all on and seemingly full of food. He glanced at Trunks, "You got an appetite, boy?" Vegeta always addressed his son in a condescending tone and neither ever understood why. Trunks nods a bit, adding "You know I do, pop!" A smirk spreads across his fathers' face, "Tough." is all he mutters as he begins to chuckle and finish climbing the stairs.


	3. Shock! The Plan is Revealed!

"You did what!" Vegeta stands up at the table, mouth still full of food. He swallows what's in his mouth; apparently a mixture of half a turkey leg, noodles, corn, peas, carrot dices and various other odds and ends; almost whole. "Well," Bulma tries to look away from his piercing gaze, the whole time giggling nervously. "I just wanted to help you, that's all. I mean… how else were you planning on getting to King Kai's planet without a spaceship?" she attempts to explain. The Saiyan prince just shakes his head a bit and sits back down, taking another large bite of his turkey leg. "Bulma, to answer your question…" most of this is unintelligible due to the fact that his mouth is full of food, "I wasn't planning on going to visit the Kai at all." "Dad," Trunks was a bit uncomfortable, but he always was whenever his father was upset. "It's not that big a deal, I mean… Capsule Corp has enough of a budget to cover this." Vegeta glares at his offspring, actually stopping chewing for a moment and in response, Trunks sinks back in his seat and resumes eating quietly. Then a muscular hand reaches across the table to caress Bulma's face. "I know you only mean the best for me," the words were heartfelt for once, "and I don't mean to sound upset with you…" he gives his son a quick glance… "Or you, Trunks." With that, he sits back down and continues, "I just don't want to be the sole reason Capsule Corp goes bankrupt and 2 incomes coming into this house would be lost." Contemplating for a moment, Vegeta begins to chuckle as he peeks over at his daughter; "Then Bra would have to get a job!" Her reaction is priceless as she nearly spits out the food in her mouth, causing everyone to have a good laugh at her expense.

"Oh yeah!" Gohan perks up from the almost silent meal so far and looks around. "We're invited to a party at Bulmas!" "Really!" Videl's face lit up at the news, "When is it?" Videl always liked going to visit Bulma and Chi-chi. Now that she's married, she feels like she belongs in their little 'group'. "Umm… "Gohan scratches his head, "I dunno!" He smiles wide before explaining; "It's not that I forgot, she said she didn't know. She said she'd call us or something when she had a date." The whole time they're talking, Pan looked rather displeased, and Uub noticed right away. "What's wrong, Pan?" He leans in closer so he could hear her better over the two adults talking. "I don't like visiting Bulma's house. Her daughter, Bra, is always trying to give me a makeover or put makeup on me or whatever… and all she does is listen to boy bands. It's really pathetic." Pan gave a defiant huff with the last statement. Uub was a bit confused, and looked over her for a moment before blurting out: "Why would SHE try to give YOU a makeover? You don't need one… if anything, she does!" Pan recoils in surprise at this statement and all she can manage to do is try real hard not to turn completely red from blushing. "Hey you two," Videl nearly stands up at the table "I will NOT have any whispering or secretive talk at MY table. Especially not with boys, hear me, missy?" The young man almost fell out of his seat. _Awww man! It's not even like that! I bet both her parents HATE me._ After regaining his composure, he continued eating quietly. Once in a while he would stop to watch Gohan eat, however. It is still a marvel to watch… a Saiyan's appetite, that is. Even though Gohan doesn't expend nearly as much energy as an active warrior Saiyan, he can still eat as much as 5 grown men can. _Jeez… I wonder how Videl can stand to cook that much food._ It baffles the lad for a moment before he shakes his head free and continues eating. "So," Videl breaks the silence again, "What's it for? Just a get-together or is there an occasion behind it?" Gohan is engrossed in his meal and says casually, "I dunno… something about Vegeta going into space to visit King Kai." After actually saying it, Gohan stops eating and looks up at everybody with a quizzical look on his face. Not so surprisingly, he's met with the same look from everyone else. _Weird._

"So…" Bulma is doing the dishes when she looks into the living room at her husband, "You're going to go, right?" She is hesitant, for fear of his response. "It's not like I have a choice, now do I?" He peers over his shoulder at his wife and as he does, he smiles at her. "Oh good, I was nervous you weren't gonna go." With that she heads over to the cordless phone, lifts it off the receiver and begins dialing as she walks into the laundry room.

'_RIIIING'_ Videl is the first to jump up. "I'll get it!" The others make no move to interrupt, as they are all too engrossed in Videl's famous double fudge brownie cake. A few moments later and Videl walks back into the dining room. "Well, speak of the she-devil! It was Bulma… the party is in 3 days at Capsule Corp's main office. I bothered to ask her some of the details, and apparently Vegeta is trying to find Goku, sweetie." She rests her hand on her love's shoulder as he almost drops his fork. Uub too is shaken by this news. _Goku… Since you've disappeared I've wanted to come find you. I mean, out of all the people to go after you, why Vegeta? Didn't he say he hated you? Didn't he try to kill you?_ Tears begin to form in Uub's eyes as rage swells in his heart. _That's it! I'm getting on that spaceship and going after Goku, NOT Vegeta! _Then a nice little segment plays out in Uubs' mind of him attempting to stop Vegeta and the Saiyan slaughtering him mercilessly. _OK… I'm going to sneak aboard and go with Vegeta. What's he going to do, turn around and take me home when he finds out I tagged along?_ "Uub," Pan touches his hand, "is everything OK? You look upset…" He quickly wipes the tears from his eyes, leaving glistening droplets across his dark skin. "Yeah," his voice was shaky and he knew he couldn't pretend it was nothing, "I think I had better leave." He stands up and wipes his mouth, then places his napkin down neatly next to his plate. "Ms. Videl," he bows to her and continues, "the food was absolutely delicious. I don't think there's a better cook anywhere around." Of course, this was only a cheap attempt at winning over Pan's mother… "Why thank you, Uub!" …and it worked. He looks back up to see Videl glaring at Gohan, while still blushing. "At least SOMEBODY appreciates my cooking!" Uub turns and begins to walk towards the foyer. As he passes Pan, she grabs his hand; "Don't go." She pleads with him, mostly with her gaze more so then her words. "I'm sorry, Pan." He looked away from her eyes; for fear that they would uncover his true feelings. "I have a lot on my mind right now, and I think I need to be alone." Her grip looses on his hand enough for him to slide it free. The young girl watches him as he walks to the foyer, puts his shoes on and then walks out the door. "I think I'm done eating too." The young girl's voice was shaky too, and for some reason she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Without even waiting for consent, she hurried up the stairs to her room and shut the door, jumping onto her bed and crying into her pillow.


	4. Sneaky! Uub Infiltrates Capsule Corp!

West City is normally bustling with activity, especially here near its center at Capsule Corp. Headquarters but, thankfully for Uub, not right now. Not only is it 2 in the morning on a weeknight, but it's a new moon, so the entire landscape is dark sans a few streetlights. _I sure hope they work on the same schedule every night._ His nervousness is beginning to get the best of him as he hovers high in the sky above the main building of Capsule Corp. For the past two days he has been observing the goings-on here at the Corp and trying to find out the most opportune time to initiate his break-in. He's already surmised that the spaceship is located in the building just to the northwest of the main building, for it was large enough and had a retractable roof. He knew however that he will have to land and fully power down to avoid detection, for the Corp. is protected not only by audio and motion sensors but also ki-based sensors working off the same technology as the Saiyan's Scouters. Slowly, the youth begins to hover away from the building and down towards the earth. _2 more minutes…_ His gaze locked on two of the guards located on the sides of the entrance as he starts the countdown in his head. The guards begin to stir in their tiny booths, and almost simultaneously step out and walk over to the main doors. _NOW! _ Uub dashes forward from the small thicket he was semi-concealed in over to the rightmost guard booth, making sure to hold his small pouch so it doesn't rustle or make any unnecessary noise. His heart is beating a mile a minute; his breaths come short and quick. Realizing the latter, he inhales deeply and holds his breath. _I will NOT get caught here, Goku…_ The guard on the left swipes a card and presses his thumb on a panel while engaging in some chatter with the other. The two large doors let out a small moan before sliding open a bit to let the employees through and the dark-skinned sneak knew this was his chance. He reaches up and grabs the top of the guard booth, using it as leverage to flip up onto the roof. He then jumps from the roof of the booth over to a window ledge on the main building. The two guards didn't notice anything, but they are almost fully inside the building now. Uub reaches a leg up and grips the ledge with said leg, allowing his body to invert so his head and hands are nearer the entrance. The doors begin to grind closed as Uub flails his arms to grab the top of the inside door jamb. Once he has a firm grip, he looses his legs' grip on the outside window ledge, and uses his momentum to flip into the crack between the closing doors. Once his body was fully inside, he let go of the door jamb and did a complete flip, landing his feet on the tops of the almost fully closed doors and using them to propel his body to a nearby corner. Using his hands and feet, Uub is able to suspend himself in the upper corner between the front wall and the hallway wall. _OK… part one is a success. The next shift's guards should be here any minute. Now just to hope they don't see me… _ Uub is about a good 12 feet off the ground and Capsule Corp is closed for the night, so not many lights are on. Sure enough, not even a full two minutes pass and two new guards come walking up to the door. One swipes a card and presses his thumb against a reader, the doors open; the two walk out; the doors close… silence.

He has pulled it off.

Dropping to the ground, Uub makes sure to tread lightly so as not to get caught. _Damn._ He thought as he reaches the end of the main hallway. It opens up into a large domed room with many different levels and passages, and while Uub is fairly certain which way he has to go, there isn't much in the way of cover or concealment. Not to mention the fact that guards are patrolling the area. Sticking to the wall, he stealthily maneuvers over to the northwest hallway without capture. The halls are rather straight, with domed cutouts in either side for doors; cutouts which the boy uses for concealment whenever he hears guards approaching. _Heh. Lucky for me, I'm dark-skinned. _Racial humor normally isn't his thing, but for some reason this thought makes him laugh inside. Finally, after what feels like an eternity of walking a few paces, stopping and hiding, then resuming; he reaches the door. Just as expected, the words 'HANGAR' are written on the door, and there are some decorations around too. _Hmm… I guess this is where the party is going to be tomorrow. _Uub looks around for a way in and finds nothing. Another card swipe/panel combo is embedded in the wall, but Uub has no way of using it. _Damn! What do I do now? _ He looks around frantically, but finds nothing that will aid him. Conceding temporary defeat, he slumps to the ground while leaning against the wall. _I can't give up now. I came all this way…_ After about a minute, he looks around again, and happens to glance out the window… and right into the window of the hangar. Most of the buildings of Capsule Corp are round and dome-shaped and since the entrance to the hangar is on the southwest side, that means that the hallway itself and the hangar run parallel for a short time until the curve of the building takes full effect. _Perfect._ Rummaging through his pack, the resourceful youth pulls out an MP3 player. After he opens the hallway window, he looks out into the hangar window. For a few moments he just stares and then he winds up like a pro pitcher, letting the MP3 player fly. Time seems to stand still, as if Guldo used his Time Stop attack, then… Score! The hangar window breaks as the small metallic object collides with it. _"SCREEEE! SCREEEEE!" _ Red lights flash and sirens blare as soon as the window is breached. _Oh damn…_ Quickly, Uub hides himself in a small cubbyhole near the floor as guards rush down the hall and open the hangar door.

"Go, go, go! Move, move, move!" The lead guard begins pointing the others in different directions, fanning them out to cover the entire hangar area. Through the open door Uub can see the spaceship and make out the general layout of the room, but not much more. _Damn, where's the door to that thing?_ Without knowing how to get on board, trying to sneak in would be suicide but he didn't have time to dawdle, as there'd be no easy way of slipping into the room after the guards leave. After all the guards were in the room, the lead guard himself turns and heads in and Uub makes his move. Kipping up from his laying position, he bolted towards the open hangar door maneuvering for any welcomed darkness that promised to conceal his lithe frame. He made his way to the right side of the door but just as he makes a motion to enter, he notices one of the guards looking out into the hallway from the left side of the room. Nimbly, the lad leaps the breadth and height of the door to land on the other side where the guard wouldn't see him. "Sir," One guard called out, and all the others turned in his direction. Fortunately for Uub, it was the direction opposite the Spaceship and Uub was able to easily step into the hangar and leap from the door onto the top of the craft as the guard explained "I found this object next to the broken window, sir!" Uub saw the man hold up his MP3 player, and it gently reflected the red light from the alarm system. A few words that were inaudible were exchanged and the officer threw the MP3 player in the trash and then activated a cleaning robot to take care of the glass debris and cover the hole in the window. As the men were leaving the room, Uub could hear the lead officer mutter to himself, "Damn kids…" as the doors slid shut behind them. As soon as he's sure they're gone for good, down he goes onto the floor, making sure to land softly and immediately hide behind a long folded-up table leaning against the wall so as not to be seen by the maintenance robot. Sneakily making his way around the room to the trash can his MP3 player is in was a more difficult chore then anticipated, but in the end Uub pulls it off no sweat. _ Heh, maybe after this I could be employed as a spy._ He chuckles to himself as he lifts his merchandise out of the empty waste basket and makes the trek back to the craft. After the robot returns to its niche in the wall, Uub begins studying the only panel visible near the base. A few button presses and the staircase descends as the young boy's hopes rise…


	5. Hello! Interstellar Flight to King Kais!

The sounds of activity outside the metallic craft cause Uub to wake from a rather deep slumber. Peering out the window he could see lights just flickering on. _Oh good, they didn't have a chance to hear my snoring. _ The youth has nestled himself in between the back hull of the ship and a few metallic barrels full of dry goods. While he is well hidden, the area lacks any sort of comfort. Watching out the window, he notices Bulma coming into the room with a few other Capsule Corp employees and begins making the preparations for the days' festivities. It's all rather boring though, and he turns to lean back in his little burrow before catching a glimpse of FOOD. Bulma is bringing in a few trays of appetizers and a few aluminum trays with entrees to be prepared and immediately his stomach howls for breakfast. All he can do is curl back into his hiding spot and eat a cereal bar… and wait.

Bored to tears, Uub drifts in and out of sleep while listening to his MP3 player. It's not until he hears music playing and people shouting that he finally fully awakens again. Gazing out the window he could see the room has now been filled with people. Bulma is over against the opposite wall with all the food, serving the guests. Chi-chi and Videl appear to be helping her out with this daunting task. Goten and Trunks are playing what appears to be a Super Saiyan version of tag, and being scolded for doing so, as their harmless game was not-so-harmless on the decorations. Then, his heart almost stopped. Pan was standing off in the farthest corner from the ship, alone. She was even prettier today then she was that night at dinner, yet she looked sad. Giru was hovering around her for a while, but she shoos him away and he walks away rather-in his own mechanical way- depressed. _Oh Pan. I'm sorry. I wish I could've told you about this, but I couldn't risk being caught._ He placed his hand up to the glass as if to reach out and touch her. _I'll be back soon… I hope. _ He then glances over to the other side of the room and sees Vegeta looking right at him! _OH CRAP! _Uub recoils back into his cubbyhole, knowing he's been caught. One, two, five minutes pass and nothing. The brave lad dares to look out the porthole once again, and sees that Vegeta hasn't moved from his spot against the far wall. _Whew! I guess he was just checking out the ship and didn't notice me after all._

"Goodbye dear." Bulma's eyes were tearing up as she kissed her husband goodbye. The last of the guests were shuffling out of the room as Vegeta took his place in the pilot's seat. "Here's the instruction booklet if you need it. Please try to contact me when you get there to let me know if you're OK." Vegeta and Uub both simultaneously gained a confused look. _How in the world is he…_ His train of thought is completely derailed as Bulma adds: "Goku used to talk to us whenever he visited King Kai. I think he has psychic powers or something." _Oh… I guess that makes sense…_ Uub's pace was quickening at an alarming rate as the sound of the retractable roof opening and the landing gears closing start. The engines fire up and in no time the craft is moving, bound for outer space, and hopefully Goku. _OK! No turning back now! Should I jump out and surprise Vegeta? _A nice image in his mind plays of himself popping out and surprising the Saiyan Prince, causing Vegeta to jump, bumping the controls and making the ship plummet back to the ground. Frantically, Vegeta tries to regain control, but he cannot read the manual that fast, and they crash.

_Hmm… maybe if I didn't surprise him, but just let him find me here?_ Again, another image in his mind: This time, Vegeta reaches in to the cubbyhole and picks Uub up by the collar of the vest, eventually leading into a brawl which Uub knows the ship could not handle.

_OK, guess it's better to play it safe and stay hidden for now. _Uubs thoughts settle on his last visage. If he and Vegeta were to fight, who would win? When Uub trained with Goku many times Goku would stay Super Saiyan, and Uub could match him. Once in a while his mentor would turn up the juice, going Super Saiyan 2 and Uub could keep up for a little while before exhausting himself. Once throughout their training however, Goku went Super Saiyan 3 and Uub was clearly no match for that form's raw power, but now after joining with Mr. Buu, Uub believes he could match a Super Saiyan 2. He knows however, that the regal Saiyan is right on the borderline between Super Saiyans 2 and 3. A maxed out SS2 may be too much for him to handle, he finally decides and pushes the rest of the debate from his mind.

The remainder of the trip is pretty uneventful. Uub is beginning to get SEVERELY cramped in his small area, but he understands that in the end, it's for the greater good. Vegeta on the other hand, shows no signs of boredom or tiredness at all. In fact, Vegeta is awake every time Uub falls asleep, and is awake every time Uub wakes up. _Does he ever sleep! _ The thought was rather scary and so, the young one decides not to dwell on it. In addition, Vegeta does nothing but control the ship. No reading, no television, no music. Once a day he eats, that's about it. Speaking of eating, Uub is down to his last granola bar and he only has about one tenth of a bag of trail mix left. _Crap… I hope we get there soon._

As if in response to his thoughts, the next day brings the two adventurers to the incredibly small planet of King Kai. Vegeta is already out of his seat and opening the staircase as the landing gears touch land. The Saiyan then steps out onto the landscape and closes the staircase. Uub waits for them to retract before hopping up from his spot and stretching his sore muscles. All in all, the entire trip took about 3 and a half days. Content that Vegeta wasn't coming back in anytime soon, Uub decides to peruse the landscape out the window, and he was surprised at what he saw. The planet is only about fifteen percent the size of the moon and all that exists on it was a small house, obviously the Kai's, an old convertible, which Uub is perplexed about, and a picnic table in the… front lawn? Vegeta is knocking on the door, and after a moment, a short blue person answers in a black robe. He is wearing small round black sunglasses and has a pair of antennae on his head. The two speak for a while, moving from the doorway to inside the house. _Awww man… Now I don't know what's going on…_ Uub was beginning to get restless, and he rummages through the barrel closest to him for some breakfast. After his meal, he does some exercises in the small, cramped central area of the ship; then goes back to sit down by the window.

Shortly after nightfall Vegeta emerges from the Kai's domicile. King Kai heads him over to the classic convertible sitting outside and the Saiyan climbs in. _What's he doing?_ A few moments later a glass dome slides over the opening of the convertible and rockets blaze from the tailpipes. _What's going on? Oh no…_ The realization sets in too late as Uub rushes to the door of the ship in an attempt to catch the two. It's too late however, for before the youth reaches the panel, Vegeta has taken to space once more in a newer, faster transport. "No! Vegeta! Come back!" Uub screams at the sky in a vain attempt as he runs down the still descending staircase. King Kai flips his head around and his glasses almost fall off. "Now who are YOU!" The Kai demands as a small monkey and a hovering cricket come out of the house and over to him. _Damn… guess I'm caught now._ Sweat beads form on the dark-skinned brow as he runs his hand through his Mohawk. "My name," he starts nervously, "is Uub. I stowed away on Vegeta's ship because I wanted to help find Goku too." Remembering that Vegeta just left without him causes a look of helpless depression to spread across his young face. "Did you say Uub?" King Kai walks over to the boy and begins looking him over. "So," he chuckles a bit in between words now and then, "YOU'RE Uub, huh? You're the savior of Earth's one and only pupil… interesting." "What?" Uub recoils in shock at this statement and stares at the short blue alien. "How do you know me?" "Hey…" The tone of the Kai's voice became a smooth, cool one, "I'm the KING. It's my job to know EVERYTHING." Putting a blue arm around the boy's chest, he pulls Uub closer. "Don't worry about Vegeta, he's not gonna be gone THAT long. In the meantime, I have a few things of my own to teach you…"


	6. Welcome Back! Vegeta Returns!

Uub lets out a gentle sigh as he stares up at the sky, perched on the small picnic table in front of his hosts' house. King Kai comes out the front door moments later, followed by the other inhabitants of the planet; a small monkey named Bubbles and a small hovering cricket named Gregory. "Finished training already, Uub?" the small blue Kai asks the young dark-skinned lad as he hops onto the picnic table to join him. "Yeah…" Uub's voice trails off as he glances at the Kai then back up to the sky. _I guess he's homesick… That's understandable though; it's been three months already. The boy's had enough time to practically master my techniques. I didn't expect Vegeta to be go-… _ Just then, interrupting the Kai's train of thought is a low thump from next to the house. Turning to look, everyone is dumbfounded at the image before them. Vegeta stands next to the car spaceship with one hand on its hood, his other hand raised to his forehead with the index and middle fingers extended touching his brow. The Saiyan is also sporting a new look, for he is wearing an odd breastplate with a shoulder guard for his left shoulder. In addition, he is wearing what appears to be ruffled weighted clothing underneath the breastplate that comes up to a turtleneck and a sash around his waist.

_Crap!_ Uub quickly remembers that Vegeta didn't know he had tagged along, and now he is going to be caught. _Wait…_ Upon further inspection, the boy notices that Vegeta's eyes are still closed! _Alright! This is my chance!_ In a flash, Uub disappears from the Kais side and hides atop the original spacecraft. The King, realizing what the boy was doing, bought him some additional time; "Vegeta! Welcome back!" The Kai walks over to the Saiyan with arms wide open, placing one around his chest when they meet. "Any luck?" Vegeta looks down at the alien and opens his eyes. "No… they haven't seen Goku since he defeated Frieza, but they did train me a bit… claiming that 'Any friend of Goku's is a friend of ours.' Which I was going to decline, but then I realized that I needed their Instant Transmission technique to get back, because your ship; while fast; has very poor gas mileage." The Kai just laughs in response as he walks back over to the picnic table. "Well, guess you had better be going home then, huh? Don't worry about the gas, I'll be fine!" The Saiyan sneers a bit as he nods to the other craft. "Oh, King Kai, don't worry about us heading home. I'm not going to rush on that runts' account!"

_WHAT!_ Uub almost falls off the top of the ship at his shock. _How did Vegeta know!_ "That's right, boy! Come down now, I know you're here!" Uub flinches as he hears the Prince's decree and he dutifully obeys. Coming into view, he avoids locking eyes with Vegeta at all costs, as he is so panicky he can barely walk a straight line. Nervously chuckling he starts "H… Hey Vegeta, I-""Cut the small talk, child!" Is the quick quip in response, cutting him off. "Bet you're wondering how I knew you were here, eh?" Vegeta's sneer turns into a full-fledged smirk as he opens his mouth to explain the ingenuity behind his foiling of Uubs plans, but before any words come out King Kai chimes in: "That's easy Vegeta. Using Instant Transmission, you need to focus on the ki signatures of people in order to travel to locations. Since you were searching for my ki signature to return back here, you must've noticed 4 ki signatures instead of 3, and by merely focusing on the abnormal one, you could easily identify that it was Uubs." Vegeta's face becomes a bit dumbfounded at the Kai's rational explanation, and he is a bit pissed that the alien stole his thunder. _Damn him… screw it, I was gonna stay here to teach that brat a lesson, but never mind. I just wanna go home._ Without any more words, Vegeta pushes past the Kai and grabs Uub by the collar of his vest, tossing the child back on top of the ship. "Uub, don't forget to practice what I taught you!" King Kai calls out as Vegeta raises two fingers to his brow, closes his eyes for a moment in concentration and the Saiyan, the boy and the ship all vanish.

Once the woozy feeling subsides, Uub opens his eyes to see a place all too familiar to him, Earth. To be more precise: Vegeta's backyard. Not three seconds pass before the back door swings damn near off its hinges and Bulma tears ass across the grass to embrace her husband. _Well, all's well that ends well? Better get away now while I still can._ Uub decides and turns to leave but a gloved hand stops him in his tracks. "Boy, you're lucky I didn't find you on the way to the Kai's or else I would've disposed of you in the vastness of space." The youth swallows hard, sweat beads appearing on his dark brow as he mistakenly looks directly into the eyes of the hardened warrior. All he can manage is a nod before the hand let off his shoulder and he is free to fly away. As he is in the air above the house, he can see Bulma tackle Vegeta to the ground and begin kissing him. _That's cute. Wish I had someone that missed me like that. _Immediately after that thought all he can think of is Pan. He tries to shake her face from his mind but he cannot, so he decides to give her a visit.

"Oh! Hey Uub! Hold on, I'll…" Gohan had just opened the door and started talking when Pan flies past him and pushes Uub to the ground. "You big, fat jerk! Where have you been! You left my house that night without a goodbye or anything and then you disappear for months!" She is punching his chest repeatedly the entire time, with tears streaming from her eyes the more she talks. Finally she just lay there on top of him, weakly hitting his chest as she cries incessantly. "Oh… umm… I" Gohan looks a bit confused as he starts to talk, but he is cut off by a hand reaching from behind the door to cover his mouth and pull him back inside the house. Uub can feel Pan's heart racing against his chest, as her small frame is curled on top of his. Slowly, he stretches his arms out and wraps them tightly around her, pushing the young girl even closer to his heart. "Pan…" he begins to attempt to explain himself, but as he starts to talk he looks down into her eyes. She looks up at him when he pauses so their eyes meet and, for the first time in his life, Uub felt his heart skip a beat. Looking down into those teary brown eyes, Uub begins to blush uncontrollably; his nervousness apparent. Pan begins to blush too upon realizing the reason why he is so embarrassed. _I wonder if he feels the same way I do… If the separation made him realize he has feelings for me like I do for him. _She, being the brash and impatient youth she is, reaches up and grabs his shoulders to hoist herself up to meet him eye-to-eye. Uub's face is completely red now and he begins to hyperventilate as Pan begins to close in on him. Slowly, she closes her eyes and moistens her lips as she leans in for a kiss… but Uub nearly throws her off of him as he hops up and takes a few steps back, sweating like a pig. "Umm... yeah, so… umm… I just came by to say 'I'm Sorry' for being gone so long, but now I'm back and stuff so we can hang out and train some more again, OK?" With that, Uub turns and takes off, not letting Pan get a word in edgewise. As she watches him leave she curses under her breath at herself. _Does he not have feelings for me? Do I even really have feelings for him? Did I scare him off by being too forward?_ Slowly she gets up and heads back into the house.

Two weeks later, Uub is in the yard behind his house training. He stands at one end of his yard in the middle between the house and the far fence. At the opposite end is a small target. His eyes are closed as he holds up one fist, lost in concentration. _I'm sorry to be so presumptuous and ask this of you, but please; I need your energy. I need to be able to master this technique if I am to be the next savior of the Earth._ After some time, his extended fist begins glowing with a white light. The brighter his fist gets, however, the more brownish the plant life around him in his yard gets. _There!_ Uub decides that's enough and launches the ball across the yard, with a call of "Spirit Bomb!" The ball of energy travels methodically through the air and nails the target just off-center a bit, almost completely decimating it. _Hmm… need some more practice, maybe one more. I thank you all again for your energy. _He closes his eyes once more and begins to concentrate, extending a fist. Once again, it begins to glow, but then it suddenly stops. Uubs eyes open wide as his head snaps around to look at his surroundings. _Oh my god…_ Closing his eyes again to concentrate, he focuses once again on the ki around him and continues expanding his radius until he feels what he felt a moment ago; the empty feeling of a huge amount of ki suddenly disappearing into nothingness. _That way!_ Uub turns to the west and begins to fly in the direction of North City.

What the young man sees when he gets to his destination is not a pretty sight by any means. The city is in shambles and there's no sign of life anywhere to be seen. Upon further detection, Uub senses only a few ki signatures but they are all very faint. He lands and begins to walk around the rubble of buildings collapsed, cars and houses upturned... some on fire. Concentrating the entire time, he begins heading in the direction of any ki signatures he can make out and after a few moments he is closing in on one when it suddenly vanishes. _What the hell?_ Uub flies forward at an alarming speed in the direction of the sudden loss of life and stops in his tracks at the visage before him. A middle-aged man slumped over in death is being hoisted in the air by his neck by a rather familiar-looking blonde woman in a blue jean vest and matching skirt. As she turns her head, dropping the lifeless human, Uub realizes the identity of the assailant. "Oh my god… what have you done? What have you done, 18!"


	7. Huh? Android 18 is Evil?

The blonde android pushes a few strands of hair out of her eyes as she turns to face the newcomer. Her eyes gently glow a dull crimson and as she scans the young battler, a voice inside her CPU states: 'IDENTITY NOT KNOWN… NO RECORDED ENTRY IN DATA BANKS. COURSE OF ACTION: TERMINATION.' With that she leaps forward, slicing the air with her agile frame as she heads directly towards Uub. Before he even reacts she is on top of him landing a flurry of punches ending in a spinning elbow which sends him careening into a nearby fallen office building, demolishing it further. As he picks the rubble off of him and attempts to stand up, his cold, lifeless attacker is there to meet him, but this time he is prepared. He manages to avoid taking most of the blows by skillful dodging, and the ones that he does take are well blocked to avoid too much damage. In retaliation, the young boy strikes back with a few combos of his own but the only response is a small grin from the beautiful machine. _Damn it… I need to put some distance between us. _Flying away into the sky, he hurls an energy blast down at his assailant, then turns and flies off to look for cover. His flight is short-lived as he is interrupted moments later by the blonde bombshell skyrocketing upwards from the ground into Uubs' abdomen. Damn near losing consciousness, the boy plummets to the ground; with his head spinning he cannot muster the concentration to stop his descent and he's sure he's done for. Right before hitting the ground his fall is suddenly stopped, and he can feel the solid grip of cold, metallic hands around his neck just before he passes out. A soft glow emanates from the hands around the youth's neck as 18 begins to smirk at the prey she's caught.

"Not so fast!" The voice came from out of nowhere, as did the foot that wiped the smirk off the android's face as it slams into her. Her grip on the boy loosened as her body recoiled from the shock that sends her flying backwards about 200 yards, decimating anything; living or not; in her path. Looking down at the boy, Vegeta quickly checks for a pulse. _Damn, it's faint. She got to him good. Damnit, Uub! Why would you try to fight something like this without help! _The Saiyan Prince bends over and picks Uub up, but before he can Instant Transmission away, 18 is on top of the two. However she is not motioning to attack in any way, instead her eyes are glowing the dull red again. Her CPU stating: 'IDENTITY: VEGETA. COURSE OF ACTION: RETREAT ON SIGHT.' And with that she flies off, which suits Vegeta just fine for he can get Uub back to safety.

The safety of Capsule Corp Headquarters Medical Labs, that is. Many of Dr. Briefs' best apprentices and interns stayed at the Corp and were offered quite well-paying positions with the company. Bulma often spends her time in this wing of the Corp also, the only other wing dominating her time being the Cybernetics labs. In fact, she is there to greet her unexpected guests, and Uub is immediately rushed via stretcher to the Intensive Care Unit. Once Vegeta sees that his responsibilities are fulfilled to the best of his abilities, he raises two fingers to his head and disappears without a word. Homing in on a familiar ki signature, he appears inside of a house, next to a small pink bed covered in Teddy Bears. A young girl, in her early teens, comes out of the bathroom to the right with nothing but a towel on, tying the last half of her hair into a second pigtail. As soon as she's done she opens her eyes to see the Saiyan standing in the middle of, what appeared to be, her room. "VEGETA!" She dove back into the bathroom, "What the HELL are you doing in my room, you PERVERT!" His face was beet red, as he spoke. "I'm sorry Marron, I'm not here for you, I'm here for your…" "I don't care! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" And with that, he rushed out the room into the hallway and damn near bumped right into her mother, Android #18. "Vegeta? What's all the commotion about? And why are you in my daughters' room! And when did-""Cut the chatter, bitch!" He cuts her off relentlessly as he begins cracking his knuckles. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Uub, and all of North City!" With a look of utter bewilderment, 18 stumbles backwards and almost falls down the stairs. "N…North City?" She stammered, "You think I had something to do with that! You're crazy Vegeta!" The Regal one dashed forward and pinned her against the wall, hand around her throat as he whispered in her ear; "Oh am I? Don't play coy with me, I saw you there with my own two eyes, draining Uub of his life." "VEGETA!" Marron was out of her room now and in the hallway, watching the scene unfold. She was frozen in fear at the sight of her mother struggling to break free of the grasp that Vegeta had on her. _Shit, Marron's here… I wanted to do this without her seeing. Oh well, guess there's no helping it…_ He pushes harder against the wall, bursting through it and out into the street with 18 still in his grip. Once they land on the grass, he kicks the blonde square in the chest, sending her sliding across the street into the house directly opposite hers. While she's distracted, Vegeta hovers slightly in the air, spreading his arms and legs apart as he begins to power up. "I'm sorry 18. If what you say is true, and you have no memory of doing what you did, then you're broken and Bulma can fix you. But I can't risk you going berserk again, so… FORGIVE ME!" As he says the last, his hair stands farther on end and turns gold as a huge wave of concussive force spreads outward from his body, leveling 3 buildings and tearing up the asphalt road between the two. His body begins giving off a golden glow, as each of his palms contains a small ball of energy which is growing rapidly. "Final…" His hair whips violently in the force coming off his body, as electricity begins sparking all around him. His tail, which he so cleverly hides all the time, rips out the back of his pants during the strain. The balls of energy in his hands are now gigantic globes, and he pushes both arms forward in front of him, so the orbs meet in the center. "…Flash!" He finishes, and the energy he had gathered flies forward, blinding the area in a huge flash of golden light.

You would've thought someone had performed a Solar Flare instead of a devastating technique like the Final Flash. The glow finally subsides however, but when it does, Vegeta is utterly shocked at the image before him. Not only is 18 not in pieces, but instead she has closed half of the gap between them and is standing there perfectly fine! _What the hell? There's no way ANYBODY, Android or not, can withstand my Final Flash!_ The building across the way was saved for the most part too, apparently everything directly behind 18 has survived too, for there was a rummaging of the rubble from 18s first impact. The Saiyan's mind completely blows once the rubble clears however, for out of the wreckage arises… 18! _What the hell! TWO 18s! How is this possible!_ "What's going on here!" Vegeta and the original 18 both shout in unison at this new, imposter 18 between them. Silence is the response, as the new 18 turns to face her twin. "Sorry 18, guess you were right. Didn't mean to try to kill you…" he apologizes during his lunge at the new challenger. His fist extended, his body fully powered up, the connection of flesh and metal imminent and, mere moments before the impact, he is frozen in mid-air as a small opening on her back releases a taser-like appendage. An electric current courses through his body, powering him down and once his power is drained, it drops him and she continues to walk towards her mirror image. "You bitch!" The original 18 shouts and readies an attack, but her body begins to power down unexpectedly as various mechanisms inside of her begin to conflict with mechanisms inside of imposter 18. An electrical feedback sounds as arcs of energy spring back and forth between the two blonde androids. Their bodies levitate into the air for a moment before rocketing forward in a crash-course for each other. The clash of metal on metal is heard, as the humming and whirring of the mechanisms in both androids' is increased tenfold and is joined by a grinding sound. By the time Vegeta shakes off his electrical numbness and looks up, it is too late. There is a large electrical disturbance in the air before him, and inside of it he can vaguely make out the bodies of the two androids melding together. _Shit! I can't let this go on!_ He stands up and powers up again, raising one arm straight out, palm forward at the disturbance. "BIG BANG… ATTACK!" He shouts as a blast of energy leaps from his palm and collides with the electric field, but it does nothing. Before he can attempt another assault, the field subsides and what is left is completely different then what there was originally. A single Android 18 stands before Vegeta now, almost 6 feet in height. Long blonde hair cascading down her back, and darkly outlined blue eyes seem to pierce right through him. A very tight strapless black dress emphasizes her newfound assets, contrasting her pale skin and embellishing her now extremely curvy frame. Long fingerless gloves beautify her arms up to the elbows and fishnet stockings can be seen right underneath the bottom of the dress at the thigh, leading down to a pair of black high heels. "What's the matter, Vegeta?" Her voice is like a low growl, with every syllable dripping with seduction. "You don't seem too happy to see me. I'm sure I can fix that, though." After that, she giggles a bit as she makes her way over to the protagonist. _Oh man, this is bad. I've gotta do something!_


End file.
